Deputy
by Crow In The Mist
Summary: The one day Alex breaks the habit of avoiding busy places is the day that changes her life.. Spilt coffee and crushed muffins.. FemAlex..
1. Coffee

It had been a beautiful night in Brookland, for once not a single cloud brewed in the sky and from it a sense of calmness settled over everyone as they slept. Over everyone except Alexis Rider, who tossed and turned as she slept. When her alarm went off that morning she had already been awake.

Reaching over to turn her alarm off Alex sighed. Rubbing her eyes she let out a groan and kicked her blankets off before slamming her arms and legs down onto the mattress. As she laid there Alex stared at the ceiling deep in thought. It was stupid that after everything she had been through these past few years, the thing that was keeping her up at night was a man.

The fact she wasn't getting a good nights sleep wasn't what bothered her, that was normal. It was _who _was keeping her up that got to her the most. It had been about a week since Alex had seen him again, it had been purely on accident that they had bumped into each other and yet he hadn't even recognised her.

It had been four years seen she had seen him last and back then they hadn't been on good terms, it had been when she first entered into the world of espionage and had been sent to an SAS camp for her training. Eagle had been in the unit she trained with and had acted like the others; cold and they all made sure they got one thing across to her, the fact they hated her.

Yet, despite that Alex had seen that side to him, she couldn't help but smile when she remembered the cheerful glint in his eyes and friendly smile as he helped her clean up their spilt coffees and her squashed breakfast muffin in the middle of a crowded cafe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day Alex turned eighteen she had been summoned to MI6 HQ, it wasn't anything out of the blue for her considering she had been working there on and off for the past so many years, but that day was different. Mrs Jones, the new head of MI6, offered her a full time position with an office on the same level as herself and full clearance but the job also came with the title of being Jones' deputy.

It had been a shock to Alex at first, being offered such a high position but after many meetings, paperwork and coffees the young Rider agreed.

It had been the day after that, that Alexis broke her habit of avoiding busy places. Getting ready for work Alex dressed herself in one of the new dress suits she bought for the new position and pinned her hair in a half up, half down style. Smoothing out the front of her blouse she took a deep breath before leaving the house, it was a beautiful day outside and Alex couldn't stop the small smile the grew on her lips as she watched a young child chase a puppy around on the other side of the road.

Jumping into her new car Alex paused as it really dawned on her what position she had taken on. The car was company issued complete with bullet proof glass and anything Smithers decided he needed to add for her and judging by the list of 'extras' Alex assumes Jones had been planning this for months.

"I think I need another coffee..." Alex had never been a coffee drinker but had converted over and had learnt to love the brew in memory of Jack. Turning on to the road Alex went in the direction of the little cafe they always use to go to, deep in thought. As she pulled into a park Alex sighed before jumping out, she turned on her heel and locked the car as she left to enter the cafe.

The cafe itself was a nice little building with a glass front, not something that appealed to her but the food made up for it. Stepping inside Alex found it wasn't too busy and stepped straight in line to order.

It hadn't taken long for it to be her turn and as she stepped forward Alex could feel people lining up behind her.

"Hello, may I please order a large cappuccino, no sugar..."She paused as the waitress entered the coffee in the computer before continuing, "and also a blueberry muffin, both for takeaway?"

"Would you like the muffin heated?" The young lady behind the counter smiled at her.

"No thank you."

"Okay, that comes to eleven dollars.." (soz, but I'm not going to confuse myself converting that into pounds or whatever lol)

Alex pulled out the exact cash and stepped to the side to wait. As she stood there Alex partially listened to the next few orders while she watched some birds play outside in the small garden area the cafe had.

"Here's your order, miss. Enjoy your day!" Alex turned to the waitress and accepted her order with a thank you and a smile before turning to leave.

Everything had been going smoothly up until then. As she got half way to the door a man standing in line had stepped backwards to allow a waitress pass him but unfortunately he had stepped right into Alex sending her muffin into her chest and her coffee flying. As she let out a shriek the man turned to apologise but faultered seeing the mess he had caused.

"Aw man, I am so sorry! The boys will have something to say about this, heh..." Alex was already crouching with napkins in hand soaking up the coffee as he spoke and soon he joined her. "Again, I'm sorry... I didn't look before I moved, can I get you another?"

Alex could hear the humour in his voice and paused to answer him, as she looked at him for the first time she faulted and had to stop herself from staring. Right in front of her was Eagle.

"Uh... I um-" She paused to get her thought together, "It's ok.. You don't have to! It's alright.."

"Don't be silly! What was it?" The two of them had cleaned the mess up but were still kneeling in the floor. Alex looked at him again to see him smiling gently at her and couldn't help but return it.

"It was a cappuccino.." Her voice was gentle.

"And a muffin, was it?" She nodded slightly in response. Eagle stood determined and helped her up before making his way to the counter, which was now free.

He placed her order as a takeaway and then proceeded to order four toasted sandwiches, three coffees and a tea as an eat in. He payed for the lot before standing to the side with her as she waited and apologised once again.

They stood there making small talk and Alex took in her surroundings causing her breath to hitch as she noticed the others from the unit were now sitting outside. Alex couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she noted how awkward they all looked sitting at the fine cafe table, when they were the size of bears.

When the waitress came over with Alex's replacements Eagle pulled a funny face, "Sorry, I never even told you my name.." He held his hand out, "I'm Mark."

"Alex.." She shook his hand and gave him a small smile which he grinned at.

"Well I, uh- well I guess I might see you around some time yeah?" He scratched the back his head and looked at her, unsure of what to say Alex just nodded before thanking him again for the new coffee and muffin. They said their good byes and went their separate ways and as Alex sat in the drivers seat of her car she let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding.

As Mark went through the side doors leading to the garden he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face as he turned to where the rest of the boys were sitting to see them all looking at him.

"What took you so long?"

Mark went into explaining what had happened causing the others to just laugh.

"Trust you to spill someone's coffee everywhere..." Behind him the waitress giggle as she served their sandwiches.

"Seriously Ben... at least I can talk to women." Ben just rolled his eyes before speaking.

"So what was her name? Did you get her number Mr ladies man..?" Marks eyes went as he realised that was the one thing he forgot. "I will take that as a no.."

"Her name was Alex..." As Mark shifted his eyes to the road to see if she was still around, Bens eyes widened ever so slightly before he too turned to look.

"That wouldn't happen to be her in that silver car over there would it?" About three cars down sat Alex behind the steering wheel, she was currently on the phone hence why she hadn't taken off.

"Yeah! How'd you know that?" Mark whipped around to look at Ben who just smirked at him.

"She's my partner at the bank."

Knowing exactly what the bank actually was the three men gathered all turned to stare at the car before back at Ben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Appartment

Sorry didn't say it last chapter but it's pretty obvious- I do not own Alex Rider etc etc

Warning- swearing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had managed to settle in to her new position at the bank fairly easily, despite the numerous agents who didn't believe someone as young could fill the role and Ben giving her a cheesy grin every time their eyes met, she had taken to it quickly. It was when Ben finally pulled her up on a Friday afternoon asking her to pop around to his house the following morning, emphasing that she should bring barista made coffee and bakery muffins, that she should have caught onto his evil plan.

The way he held himself as he spoke, the glint in his eyes... also that little smirk only just making its way into his face, but Alex just shrugged her shoulders and took the invitation as an escape from her position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping out of her car Alex took care as she balanced the takeaway tray of coffee in one hand and the bag of muffins and other pastries in the other, turning to building Ben lived in a small smile made its way onto her face. He had lived in the same place for years more and had made a point of not wanting to, this was the place that held memories of his time in kunit and even of times before that.

As Alex made her way up the stairs she couldn't help but remember the time she had invited him to move in with her. They were lucky enough to form a sibling like relationship and even though he wanted to say yes he couldn't. Instead they came up with a plan to make the appartment building so safe it could house every important figure at once and not be at any risk.

That's why she let her guard down.

Knocking gently on Bens door she shifted her weight while waiting for the door to open, it wasn't long before the man himself appeared and directed her to the kitchen. The moment she placed the breakfast down Alex turned to talk to Ben to find he was gone.

"Hm.. must be getting dressed the slob.." Alex nonchalantly mumbled to herself before turning back to the shopping. Pulling out all the bakery treats she started humming to herself moving fluently around the kitchen grabbing plates, knives and little desert forks that she didn't expect Ben to even own.

Turning to admire her handy work Alex clasped her hands together before stretching her arms and closing her eyes. Crossing her arms infront of her chest, she leant back on the counter and sighed.

A few minutes passed before she heard movement in the hallway. Listening in she heard the front door open and close then some quiet chatting. 'Well I suppose I'm about to find out what he has been grinning about these past few weeks...' Alex pushed herself off the counter and made her way towards the hallway, grabbing a muffin as she passed the table.

The moment she stepped around the corner Alex was pushed backwards as someone ran into her. Her eyes widened as she caught herself, somehow managing to save the muffin in the process.

"Ben? What the fuck?!" Alex turned on her heal to glare at Ben before halting. That wasn't Ben. "..Mark."

The man just smiled awkwardly before letting out a short 'hey'. They both turned towards Ben who had now joined them with a giant grin on his face.

"You two need to stop meeting like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only a short chapter but thought it would be worth a giggle or two.. hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what ya think


End file.
